xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is a third chapter of XxxHOLiC. Summery Himawari Kunogi, the girl that Watanuki would do anything for. Cute and kind, the girl is extremely interested in Watanuki's life and considers him a great friend. Meanwhile, the same customer comes back, only now her condition has worsened. Yuko asks the woman again but the young lady promises that she doesn't have any bad habits that could have caused this... What is the truth behind the strange occurences? Plot Watanuki is at school the next day, packing his bags to go home when Himawari Kunogi, Watanuki’s crush and classmate, stops to talk to him. Watanuki is more than delighted to talk to the “cute” Himawari and walks to Yuuko’s shop, skipping and laughing but when he arrives, Yuuko tells Watanuki that his face looks bad. Watanuki is confused and angry and so Yuuko corrects herself saying that Watanuki’s face does not look physically bad but his fortune looks bad and so, terrible things will happen to him. Watanuki tells Yuuko that this is not possible since something wonderful just happened to him; he talked to Himawari. Yuuko asks Watanuki who Himawari is and after he explains, Yuuko tells Watanuki that Himawari just doesn’t seem like his lucky lady. Later on that same day, the same young woman who was having a problem with her pinkie comes into the shop. She is now wearing the ring but she says that her pinkie doesn’t feel better. Yuuko then starts asking the woman questions such as how old she is and where she works but each time the woman answers, the same black smoke that Watanuki saw the other day surrounds her, getting thicker with each question. Finally Yuuko again asks the woman if she has any bad habits and once again, the woman says that she does not. Yuuko then tells the woman that the only way her pinkie will get better is if she finds her bad habit and stops it. The woman then says that she must go because she was going to have lunch with her boyfriend and leaves the shop. Once she is gone, Yuuko turns to Watanuki and tells him that that was the last time they were going to see that woman. When Watanuki leaves the shop to go home, he sees the same woman coming out of a dry cleaning store. Watanuki is confused because the woman had said that she was meeting her boyfriend and that she worked in marketing. Then Watanuki overhears some of the woman’s co-workers saying that the woman was going to be turning 28 this year even though she had told Yuuko that she was 21 years old. This is when Watanuki realises that the woman’s bad habit is lying. Watanuki then decides to follow the woman. He can see that the black smoke around her is incredibly thick and that the woman can’t move her neck any more. Watanuki also notices that the ring that Yuuko gave her is dirtier than before. Just then someone taps Watanuki on the back and when he turns around, Himawari is behind him. She asks Watanuki if he is out shopping and when Watanuki turns back to where the woman was before, he cannot see her anymore. Watanuki then gives up on following the woman and Himawari asks him to have a cup of tea with her. While they’re walking towards the cafe, Watanuki sees the woman again in the distance. The woman seems to have bumped into and lod friend and the two are conversing. The woman is telling her friend that she is a doctor now and that she’s 22 years old and married. Her friend then asks her if the ring on her finger is from her husband (the ring that Yuuko gave her) and the woman says yes. When the two part ways, the young woman looks at her ring and sees that it is incredibly dirty. Watanuki, who is only a little behind her also notices that the fog is as thick as ever and that he can barely see the woman. While crossing the road, the woman decides to clean the ring and so, she takes it off her finger. When she manages to get the ring off, her whole body becomes paralyzed and the woman cannot move. The streetlight changes to green and the cars start moving again even though the woman is still in the middle of the road. Then, a truck comes up from behind the woman and hits her. The ring goes flying along with the woman’s blood and readers know that the woman was killed. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuko Ichihara *Himawari Kunogi *Maru and Moro *Rin Anime Episodes Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Media Category:Volume 1